grabbedbytheghouliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dunfiddlin Cottage Garden
Dunfiddlin's Cottage Garden is a large area located northeast to the main building in Ghoulhaven Hall and is probably where Fiddlesworth's main work takes place. It has a door to the Infirmary (which leads to the main area) in the stoned wall with vegetation covering it, to the left of that is the door and front view of Dunfiddlin's Cottage (hence the name) and more far right is a hill with the Greenhouse, just over the gigantic tree in the middle. It is visited twice in Chapter 3. First Visit: Chapter 3, Scene 10 Cooper enters from the Infirmary to meet Fiddlesworth who is at the Greenhouse where the first piece to the riddle is and where Cooper must go. During Coopers short journey over the path next to the Cottage and around the tree, he will encounter several Zombies and Zombie Pirates as well as two friendly Zombies dolling it out at the start of the room. Luckily, Cooper is armed with the Holy Water Squirter when he enters that he got from the Infirmary. When reaching the hill, Cooper meets a new enemy, Vampires, two of them in the hill. The Water Squirter is helpless against them but when meeting Fiddlesworth at the door, he will swap good Ol' Edna for the Water Squirter. After that, Cooper is free to enter the Greenhouse. Cooper is given 15 Heart Points at the start of the level and the Bonus Book is kept by one of the Vampires who must be defeated to get it. Second Visit: Chapter 3, Scene 14 Cooper enters from the Greenhouse and the fence door to Dunfiddlin's Cottage is open for Cooper to enter front yard and to the door. Several Spiders hanging from trees will jump down and attack Cooper on his way down the path form the hill. When reaching the fence another new enemy will be encountered (and the last), the Worm. When entering the front yard through the fence, the fence door will close and remain that way. A Challenge starts, Cooper must find the key in a [ Ghouly]] in 1 minute and 20 seconds or the Reaper will come. A dozen Worms will spawn from the yard and will remain unhostile unless attacked. The key is with a Worm that is hiding inside the honey hive. Killing it or making it explode will release the key and open the door to Dunfiddlin's Cottage. Cooper is given 15 Heart Points and the Bonus Book lies next to the large bush in front of the Infirmary door. Trivia *The honey hive that the Worm with the key is hidden in resembles the honey hives in Banjo-Kazooie. *In the frontyard of Dunfiddlin's Cottage there is picnic table (which is also a 360 Weapon). On it is a lunch box and thermos (possibly owned by Little Willy) that has images of Banjo and Kazooie. *If the player does not manage to find the key in time and the Reaper is summoned, the Baron will imform by saying "Not found the key yet? You'll still '''bee '''looking when The Reaper comes to the call, methinks! Mwa ha ha haaaa!", hinting the location of the key. Category:Rooms Category:Chapter 3 Rooms